The Two Murderesses
by BedazzledFanfic
Summary: Velma and Roxie are still working together and people have forgotten about their time in prison. However they may face time back in the Cook county jail when they end up killing another guy.


**A/N - I love chicago and had the start of this chapter written up for well over a year now. I finally finished it off a few days ago and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The tall slender woman strutted off the stage leaving the audience cheering and whistling for more. She wore a black glittery tassel dress that really showed off her figure and long legs, her black heels weren't that high but high enough to lift her off of the ground. She just smirked to herself as she made her way backstage; it was the same every time she performed and she loved the attention. The whole of the backstage was filled with dressing tables, and all different kinds of women sat at each one, either doing their make-up, their hair or just admiring themselves.

She slumped into the wooden chair, propping her right foot onto a small stool she adjusted the turquoise rhinestone garter that was on her right thigh. She had, had this garter since she started her career and it was her favourite, almost like a lucky charm for her. She kept her foot there showing her whole right leg as she rested back in the chair. She looked into the mirror surrounded by lights and puffed up her black bob, checking to make sure she still looked amazing and of course she did. Winking at herself, she grabbed a packet of cigarettes that was on the dressing table and opened it, expecting to take a smoke out but was soon disappointed. She sighed loudly and threw the empty packet back down onto her dressing table.

"Hey Roxie! You got any cigs?" She wiped her head round to look at the small pretty blonde girl who currently had her back to her. Roxie turned her head to look back at Velma while still applying her blood red lipstick and nodded. Roxie always made sure she had cigarettes around her, a reason was that Velma usually forgot to buy any. Roxie had always smoked, it was the craze to do so, everyone did it but she hadn't always been a rebel. When she was married Amos she tried to be ladylike and preserved but soon that all changed when she began to cheat on him. Then even more when she went to jail and her fame soared. She rubbed her lips together and put her lipstick back on her desk before throwing a packet of cigarettes to Velma who caught them easily. She then went back to brushing her hair this time.

"Cheers doll," she took out a cigarette and placed it in her mouth, lighting the end she took a drag along with a happy sigh, she really needed it. "The crowds wild tonight Rox, you'll love it." She spoke to her colleague through her mirror as she redid her make up. Velma and Roxie still didn't really like each other even have all these years, they had just learnt to live with each other. They were now the hottest and biggest performers around Chicago and that was all that mattered to them, whether they liked each other or not. ''Good, I just hate it when the crowd is practically dead.'' She almost muttered as she finally decided she looked okay, but didn't take her eyes off of herself; fame was really getting to her head. Most of the time the audience were amazing, giving the girls what they wanted, but sometimes they just weren't into that kind of thing. So why go was what Roxie said.

''You're on in 2 Miss Hart,'' the director of the show said before yet again he ran off, no doubt checking everything was good and running smoothly for the hundredth time. ''Yeah,'' was all she said before she stood up. She shimmied, her whole body shaking a little, causing her peach coloured tassel dress to shimmy with her and she grinned. Her dress was new and she loved it, another advantage to fame was the fortune. Finally she could buy what she wanted, when she wanted. ''Wish me luck,'' she spun round to look at Velma who looked at her with confusion. This girl really was an air head sometimes. Before Velma could say anything Roxie took the cigarette from her mouth, taking a long toke before placing it back into the dark haired woman's mouth again.

This clearly pissed Velma off; she didn't like sharing anything ever. but she didn't say anything, just glared at Roxie as she skipped off to the stage. With a gesture from the Director she walked up the steps, gripping onto the rail as she made her way up to the stage. The lights were off, meaning it was dark but luckily there were no obstacles and Roxie had performed there so much that she knew the stage like the back of her hand. Getting into position at stage left she turned her back to the audience, a hand on her hip.

Even now she still got a little nervous, all performers did, it was natural but she was also excited. The low beat of the music began just as the stage lights slowly came on. Counting herself in she began to sway her hips, the men whistled as she enticed them with her assets. Soon enough she spun round on her heel a seducing smirk on her lips as she began to sing and dance across the stage. This was what she had always wanted to do, ever since she was just a child. It just felt so right for her to be performing in front of an audience; she was at home on a stage.

Before she even knew it the song had ended, with her arms up in the air the crowd cheered crazily at her. She grinned, her chest moving up and down quickly as she caught her breathe back from all the dancing. She could never get over the responses she got when she finished. ''Thank you so much, you guys are amazing, the best crowd ever,'' she of course said that to every crowd she performed in front of, give them what they wanted. ''Now please give a hand to my very good friend and partner in crime, Miss Velma Kelly.'' They always performed solo but at the end they liked to go out with a bang and performed together. The crowd went even wilder for the two murderesses; Velma came on stage, giving them her fake stage smile as she waved. In public they put on a front, made out as if they were best friends but in reality they were far from it.

The night ended a good one and after doing autographs and pleasing their fans it was time to go home. Velma slipped on her real black fur coat before saying bye to the other girls that were still collecting their things to leave. ''Bye Roxie,'' Velma waved behind her as she walked off. Even though she couldn't stand the woman who stole her lime light, they were civil. Roxie didn't respond to her goodbyes as she put her own coat onto her back, spraying herself with perfume for the last time that night, you never know who you were going to meet.

''Com' on Rox, I gotta get home, the wife thinks I'm cheatin' on her, I can't be late again.'' Bob, the janitor of the bar stood impatiently by the back door, swinging the keys around his fore finger. He was a middle aged guy, probably in his early fifties, white hair but balding on the top so he wore hats to cover it up. He was a very handsome man back in his younger days but he let himself go now. ''Yeah yeah I'm coming Bob.'' Grabbing her purse she checked she had everything in it as she walked out, thanking Bob for keeping the door open for her. ''So are you cheating?'' She asked curiously, crossing her arms across her chest to keep herself warm from the sharp wind, her head tilted slightly to the left as she looked at the old man. Letting out an amused laugh Bob locked the door, checking twice before he turned to Roxie. ''I never cheat and tell Tuts.'' He smirked giving her a wink as she let out a perfect laugh, she was gonna take that as a yes and chances are he was off to his mistresses' now.

''Night Bob,'' she said through her slight laughter as she turned on her heel and walked towards her apartment. Roxie was a little bit different to Velma when it came to the people around her. Velma only socialised with those like her, rich people who had a name for themselves. Roxie however would talk to people like Bob who was just a janitor and he turned out to be a good friend.

Walking with her head down, she took quick steps, wanting to get home as quickly as she could. She was tired and could do with a long hot bath to wind down. Keeping her arms crossed she felt her face turning a slight red from the sharpness of the cold night air. Footsteps, suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, a little too close for her liking. Quickly turning round there was no one there. She closed her eyes and drew in a long breath, maybe she was working too hard, and she was starting to hear things now. Feeling a little wary she scanned the street before she carried on walking, even quicker this time.

He managed to get out of sight just in time, damn that was close, a little too close. He will definitely have to be more careful next time. She couldn't see him; otherwise everything he worked for would go for nothing. Using a building to shield him from her he watched as she carried on walking. She was so beautiful and soon she would see that they were meant for each other. Carefully studying her more he narrowed his eyes as she rumbled through her purse, taking out her keys she opened her door and made her way inside. With a smirk upon his dirty lips he saw his time to move, hands in his pockets he moved forward to her door.


End file.
